Talk:Vigilance (longsword)
Question about the data with Vigilance. Is it the same for both the long sword and the great sword? Or does the current data only apply to a longsword? (I'll test it out this weekend sometime if no one knows.) Sophea 10:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I didn't test it extensively, but i tried it with greatsword once and it's stats matched up with the expected results from my choices.~ StealthFire Is this something that can be done more than once (i.e. get two longswords) --- Phillips : : Okay, I'll make a note that both the longsword and greatsword have the same stats - and I believe that you can only do this sword once since it requires a unique item during its creation, however you might be able to use the drake/dragon scale exploit to craft multiple items. I can try to do some research on it this weekend. Sophea 18:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Contradictory Page Another page has contradictory information - so will plan on doing some testing to see if I can clarify the data. Worked to the bone I have taken a look at the page, and it doesn't really contradict. You may notice that if you made the same choices you would get the same results. The main difference is that I seperated some of the stats into 'base stats' that are always present no matter what you choose to do with the weapon. - except for the ever-present 3% crit. I'm not sure what to make of that ~ StealthFire : Ahhh, looked more closely at it and see what happened. Won't worry about the vigilance content and will worry about the quest info instead and then ask for the page to be deleted. Thanks :) Sophea 02:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Great Table... Let's move it up to the "Crafting" section? We can streamline the information (right now there is duplicate information on the same page), plus I honestly think the table looks better than the list format I used. Any objections before I make the edit? Sophea 19:16, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Bug So, I had Wade craft Vigilance (longsword), then I saved game and quit. After a while, I loaded that saved game and my sword was gone! I had my armor, trinekts and everything, but the sword was nowhwere to be found. Has anyone else been getting this bug? Never happened to me before, but check and see if the vigilance crafting quest actually completed :Vigilance will disappear after reloading if the VigilanceFix mod (that makes it look like it's supposed to look instead of looking like Starfang) is installed before the sword is crafted. So if you're using that mod, uninstall it, craft the sword, then install it again. --M.harmless (talk) 00:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm having a major problem with this. I don't appear to have VigilanceFix installed, any version, and I removed the "allow Warden's Keep DLC items to work" fix as well. Every time, Vigilance disappears on loading. The only other fix I have installed is the +% healing items fix - everything else is game promo and DLC. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 02:00, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Starfang Glitch That's awesome that you can download a mod and fix it for PC, but how might one go about fixing the glitch on a console version with an imported character from Origins? :You don't. Your only recourse is to complain to the developer, but that has proven to be a fruitless endeavor. Please don't forget to sign your posts.Kastagir (talk) 19:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : I'm I the only one that prefers the Starfang glitch to what Vigilance actually looks like, I mean Starfangs looks pretty rad compared to Vigilance (In my opinion) --SirXblade (talk) 03:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I was just about to say the same thing! When I first saw it in game, I thought it looked amazing, then when I looked at this page, I was like "what ugly sword is that?" Don't know why anyone would not want to have the Starfang version. At least this glitch is a positive one because it makes the sword look better. -- (talk) 07:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) FUCKING BUGGY PIECE OF SHIT -.- Stamina Regen Just got Vigilance (longsword) PS3. Aside from a flaming Starfang, I got a +1 Stamina Regen. I thought I'd mention this, because here it's listed as +0.5 SR. Everything else looks correct. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 05:59, February 22, 2013 (UTC)